


The Corpse Groom

by acciofluff



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciofluff/pseuds/acciofluff
Summary: Non-Magik World AU; The Malfoy Family is in financial ruin. Their only hope into saving their lifestyle is to marry their one and only son off to the Granger Family, the largest merchant oiler in their town and many others surrounding (but most definitely not of social standing for their darling son). Draco and Hermione hit it off swimmingly, luckily for them. But a dead groom and a black widow have other plans for the soon to be wedded couple.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 34
Kudos: 42





	1. Marriage is a Business Contract

Draco stared out his window on this typical dreary day. The snow had formed in some places, was black from the wheels of carriages and horse shite, and melted and sloshy in other areas. There wasn’t much he could do to quell his nerves about meeting his future bride today. His father came to agreement with an oil merchant to marry him off to the heiress of a very successful oil company. She couldn’t truly inherit the company, his family had no money to pay for a woman’s dowry, and, according to his mother, the Granger family wanted to enter the world of aristocracy. His mother and father were quite affronted but when they suggested that they give a small dowry for Draco and the opportunity for Miss Granger to handle the business with him by her side, they were sold. Though, he didn’t mind marrying someone of a different class of course. 

He simply hoped that the woman he was betrothed to was kind, smart, cunning, and…  _ love _ . He wanted  _ genuine, pure _ love. Which wasn’t something that his parents most definitely did not have. 

After staring out the window for a few moments longer he shook his head. He decided to bury himself in his family’s library. He didn’t want to allow his mind to create a scenario that would most likely never play out the way he knew it never would. He grabbed his latest reading and settled into the large, leather wingback chair. He rested his ankle on his knee, opening to his marked spot. 

Draco would  _ not _ allow himself to imagine his life with the future Lady Malfoy. He lets his eyes drift over the printed words, his mind not absorbing any of them. 

_ “Darling, I’m home.” He walked in to be greeted by his valet to remove his coat and take his gloves.  _

_ “Oh wonderful.” She came over and gave him a loving kiss, her arms looped around his neck and pressing herself against him.  _

_ His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close, “Did my petal have a good day?” He asked gently, rubbing his nose gently against hers.  _

_ “I did. Spent a lot of time in my office. Let’s take tea in the library. I’ll read to you until supper is ready. And then we can talk about what I worked on today and the ideas I have.” She took his arm and led him to  _ their _ library, sharing an overly large comfortable loveseat. She would settle in as he undid his tie and removed his shoes.  _

_ “Come here love.” Her arms opened for him.  _

_ Draco was more than willing to place himself in her arms. He adjusted so his head on her chest, arms comfortably around her waist, and tangled their legs together down the sofa. She opened to the spot they left off in their book and held it with one hand while her other made a trail from his hair down his back and again. She read confidently, smoothly, and soothingly.  _

His heart squeezed at the thought of doing something so mundane but yet so intimate.  _ No, he wasn’t going to make up a fantasy that would  _ never, ever _ happen. _ He shook his head and reread the two pages he hadn’t been paying attention to. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

He could hear his parents searching for him and buried himself further into his library, not quite ready to meet the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, if he was honest. 

Draco slipped out of the other door of the library and started towards the parlor before pausing. He could hear the harp they kept in the drawing room being played. Which was odd as no one knew how to play, they usually just hired someone who did know how. And if it was for the rehearsal he thought his parents agreed on piano...

After staying frozen in the hallway, simply listening to the delicate chords being plucked, he needed to find who was playing. He started towards the drawing room, letting himself in. He paused at the entryway, looking at the woman who was sitting at the harp. 

“You play beautifully.” He said gently, his eyes drinking in the beautiful woman who was totally immersed in her playing. 

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧**

Hermione woke up to her maid knocking lightly at the door. “I’m awake.” She called out and stared at the roof of her canopy bed, dread taking root into her stomach. She always knew that she wouldn’t really have a say in who she was going to marry. But she assumed that she would at least  _ court _ the man she was going to be betrothed to. 

Her maid let herself in with a joyful ‘good morning’ and opened her curtains, allowing the dull, grey light to flow into the room. 

“Did you stay warm through the evening, Miss Granger?” Nanny asked her, opening her wardrobe to pull out the new dress her mother had bought her for this occasion. 

“Yes, thank you Nanny.” She said softly as she sat up. She wrapped her arms around her waist. “Nanny…” Hermione started, frowning at the soft blanket pooled at her waist, “what if I don’t like him?”

Nanny huffed and waved her hand. “Miss Granger, marriage isn’t for love. Marriage is a business contract.” She said as she went to the ensuite bathroom to draw a bath. “Please, come get in the bath so you will be presentable for your betrothed.” She said with no room in her voice to argue. 

Hermione did as she was asked and was silent and thoughtful as she was being bathed and primed for the rehearsal. Her biggest concern was not liking the man. She didn’t care what he looked like or even his title. She just wanted a kind, smart, and loving man. Someone who would treat her as an equal. And knowing that she was being married off to this Malfoy lordling so his family could get her dowry and her family would get his nobility. 

Her mother walked into the room with flourish. “My little flower!” She gushed, looking at Hermione sitting at the vanity. “Don’t you just look absolutely beautiful! Draco Malfoy is such a lucky groom!” Her hands fluttered around her daughter. “How do you like your new dress? It is your color!”

“Thank you, mother. Yes. I like it alot but could do well without the corset. I’m feeling… breathless.” Hermione said in a strained tone.

“Don’t you want to have a small waist? That’s been all the rage in Paris. I was sure you’d want to follow that.” She said in a concerned tone. 

“Mother, Sir Malfoy and I are going to be wed by tomorrow. No need to impress with a small waist. Please have Nanny take it off.” Hermione’s words were breathless and a bit begging. 

“Oh alright. But you better have impeccable posture. You are going to be a Lady of the House soon.” Her mother huffed a bit and let Nanny step in to undress her to the corset and discard the corset before redressing her. 

A large sigh of relief came from Hermione as she was able to take full breaths at this point. “Thank you mother.” She said with a genuine smile and went to give her a hug. 

Her mother burst into tears, holding her close. “My baby girl. Going to be married!” She wailed. 

Her father knocked once before poking his head in. “Oops. Darling, stop fussing over her.” He chided and came in to untangle her mom from hugging her tightly. “We need to be on our way. Tea is going to be served before the rehearsal. Allow us to get to know one another.” He nodded. “Are you ready, Hermione?” Her father’s eyes were gentle and soft on hers. 

Hermione nodded and the trio headed out the door and into the waiting carriage. She was quiet for the ride over, trying hard to not pick at her nails like she wanted to. She settled for chewing on her lip and watching the dreary scenery pass by her. 

It was all going to be okay. It was going to be  _ fine _ . If she didn’t fall in love with him, fine. If she wasn’t attracted to him,  _ fine! _ She shook her head and tried to control her breathing. As long as they could be  _ friends _ it would work out.

The carriage stopped outside of the Malfoy Manor and Hermione counted backwards from 100 to keep herself calm and poised as they walked up to the door to be greeted by the house butler and brought inside. 

After the curtsy to Lord and Lady Malfoy, staying silent through her father’s introduction of her and her mother, she trailed behind everyone walking slowly. There was a bit of curiosity as to where her betrothed was as he wasn’t with his parents. 

They were passing the drawing room when Hermione peeked in. She paused in her following before she let herself into the drawing room, drawn to the harp. This one was one of the most beautiful ones she’s ever seen. It was aged, the woodwork was detailed and fine, and the gold paint was almost immaculate. Her hands trailed down the wood before trailing her fingers along the strings. 

She glanced around and felt minor relief at the lack of attention towards her whereabouts. Hermione pulled the chair up to the harp and settled herself, thanking God her mother allowed her to take off the bloody corset. 

Her fingers started to skillfully pluck and strum against the strong strings. The music washed over her body, a smile playing out on her concentrated face, eyes closed. The harp was in perfect tune. 

Hermione was so immersed and absorbed with the music she was making, she didn’t hear Draco walking in or his eyes on her. 

“You play beautifully.” Draco’s words were soft but still scared the daylights out of her. 


	2. Startling Introductions and Fumbled Vows

Hermione almost fell out of the chair in surprise. She gasped and stood up quickly, the chair knocking over. “Oh my goodness.” She said and smoothed her skirt, blushing deeply. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry for startling you.” Draco came over quickly to pick up the chair. “Truly.” He had his own face starting to blush. 

“I shouldn’t have been so immersed in it.” She said softly, eyes going to the floor. 

He frowned a bit. “Nothing shameful about being passionate with music especially when you’re so talented, Miss Granger.” 

Hermione looked up and studied his silver eyes, her breath leaving her body a bit. He was so handsome. His hair was a white blonde, his smile was beautiful, and his eyes were kind. “Don’t you think given the fact we are to be wed as of tomorrow… call me by my name. Hermione.” 

He smiled back. “Draco.” He murmured. “How long have you played?” 

She hummed a bit and traced her fingers over the strings. “My mother put me in piano and harp lessons from a young age.” Hermione glanced at the harp again because his gaze felt too much on her face. “This is one of the most beautiful harps I have ever had the honor of playing. I hope it was all right.” 

“Of course it is! It is only ever used if my mother hires someone to play it. I can have it brought to our home…” He smiled gently. 

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when his mother burst into the room, “What is this! This is  _ wildly _ inappropriate! Miss Granger, you are without a chaperone! Draco!” Lady Malfoy said in an indigent tone. 

Hermione’s father came over to her and gently took her hand to lead her away. Her mother was fussy on her other side. “Hermione!” She hissed quietly. “You cannot be alone with a man. Especially your betrothed!” She said in a warning whisper and started leading her toward the Malfoy's great room where the rehearsal was to take place. 

She had to fight her eye roll and assumed position at the front of the room in front of the priest. She ignored the dirty look he gave her and focused on her future groom. There was a level of gratefulness that she was feeling that her betrothed was not only handsome but was kind. 

However, the attraction she felt towards Draco caused her to fumble over her vows consistently. 

“Madam Granger, from the beginning.  _ Again. _ ” The priest said with an annoyed tone. 

Draco of course said all of his flawlessly and Hermione had memorized her lines a long time ago. But… everytime she looked at Draco’s eyes on her, her mind stuttered. “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” She said slowly, eyes on Draco’s. “With this candle,” she lit her candle before letting a breath out and blowing it out. “With this candle…” She frowned as she focused on getting it lit again. “With this candle…” 

“Madame Granger, please continue!” The priest barked with a huff. “Start with the candle bit.” 

Hermione looked to her parents as someone rang the hose bell. Her father gave her an encouraging grin and her mother nodded. As she turned forward and opened her mouth to start again, the butler came in with a beautiful blonde. 

“A Lady Astoria Krum, madam.” The butler said, causing everyone to look back. 

“My sincerest apologies. I haven’t a head for dates.” Her tone was one of sophistication and class. “It seems that I have arrived a day early for the ceremony.” She said, examining the varnish on her nails before looking at Lord and Lady Malfoy. 

Lady Malfoy looked at Lord Malfoy, “Is she from  _ your _ side of the family?” 

“Honestly, I cannot recall.” He mumbled back to her.

“Please arrange a seat for Lady Krum.” Lady Malfoy said with a wave of the hand. 

As the blonde sat herself beside the lord and lady, she waved her hand, “Please, carry on.” 

The priest regarded the blonde for a moment before looking at the couple, “Let’s try it again, shall we, Madame Granger?” 

“Yes, sir. Of course.” Hermione nodded. 

The priest raised his brow, “Right.” 

“Oh right! Right.” She cleared her throat and shifted her gaze to the amused glance of Draco. “With this…” Her brain short circuited. 

“Hand.” The priest said and looked to the ceiling for a moment. 

“With this hand…” She bit her lip, blushing furiously as Draco smirked at her. She lost all her words. Oh goodness. “I… I mean with--” 

“It’s only three steps Madam Granger. It was made clear to me you were quite clever. You’re being a dalcop.” The priest’s tone was rather cruel. She noticed Draco opened his mouth to say something but the priest started speaking again. “Can you not count? Do you not wish to be wed, Madam Granger?” 

“No! No, it’s--” 

“You do not?” Draco said with a tilt of the head and his hurt feelings etched across his face. 

“No! I meant, no I do not not wish to be married. I very much want to--” 

“Pay attention! Master Malfoy, have you remembered the ring? Madam Granger, and his?” The priest asked with a brow coming up. 

Hermione pulled out the delicate gold band and glanced at Draco who was pulling out a stunner of a ring. Diamonds and emeralds, Hermione’s favorite. While admiring the ring in Draco’s hand, her ankle gave out and she stumbled a bit, dropping his wedding band. “Oh my.” She huffed and bent down to get it, bumping the table and causing the wine to spill over. 

The priest audibly growled, “Enough!! This wedding cannot take place until the bride is properly prepared. Young lady, learn your vows.” He said with a dirty look to Hermione. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

After she got home, she bathed by herself and cried. She had been so embarrassed, Draco probably hated her now. Thinking that she didn’t want to wed him when she had very much wanted to do so! 

She dressed in her warmest underclothes and put on a nightgown over it before curling up by the fire, reviewing her vows. Her eyes went over them over and over and she repeated them over and over. Hermione was just nervous and slightly flustered because of Draco’s intensity and her attraction towards him. 

The reviewing started to get to her head and she needed to take a walk. She changed into an informal dress that she could still wear her cozy underclothes and snuck out the kitchen door to walk her family’s garden. She recited her vows silently to herself as she walked in the pale moonlight. 

A small meow interrupted her thinking and she glanced towards the culprit. It was a small cat looking at her with large green eyes. Her heart squeezed, making her miss her cat that passed. It wasn’t the large fluffy boy that Crookshanks was. But if she could catch it… she could bring the little cat inside to make hers and by tomorrow  _ theirs _ . 

“Hello little one. It’s quite cold. Let’s bring you inside. I have a spot for you in my bed.” She cooed and squatted down, making kissing noises while outreaching her arm rubbing her pointer finger and thumb together. 

The cat blinked slowly at her before meowing and wandering away. She followed the cat out of the garden and towards the forest. “Silly thing. I have a nice warm bowl of milk for you! And cuddles!” She called out to the cat that was heading further into the forest. “I can practice my vows with you!” She picked up speed in following the kitten through the forest. 

Eventually the cat disappeared out of sight, leaving her in the moonlit forest alone. She huffed and sat on a rock against a tree. She stood up and faced the tree, imagining she was looking at Draco. Hermione squared her shoulders and stared down the tree, grabbing one of the random branches in her hand. “With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” She pulled the ring out that was in her dress pocket, putting it onto one of the branches. It looked eerily like a finger. So it was a fitting branch. She leaned in and pecked the tree before blushing deeply and shaking her head. What was she--

A gust of wind pushed past her with a groan and the bottom of the tree seemed to open up.  _ Just her mind playing tricks.  _ She stumbled back a bit, tripping over a root that was jutted up. A yelp came from her as she fell onto the snow and dirt. “Oh my--” she cut herself off with a splitting scream as hands (she knew she  _ wasn’t _ mistaken) gripped both of her ankles. 

“I do.” A deep voice grumbled and dragged her under the tree. She briefly saw black before she felt warmth trickled from the top of her spine down to her toes. Her eyes opened briefly, glancing around. She tried to gather her wits and figure out where she was when she felt a cold hand on her forearm. 

“Hello,  _ skŭpa moya, _ I am Viktor.” His voice was warm, there was a slight Bulgarian accent. 

She turned her amber eyes onto him before fainting into his arms. 

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧**

Draco hadn’t meant to startle her out of this world and into the next, but he knew that he had to make his presence known to her. With the passion in which she talked about the harp… he couldn’t stop himself from offering. “Of course it is! It is only ever used if my mother hires someone to play it. I can have it brought to our home…” He smiled gently. 

He would give her the whole world if he could. She was beautiful, well spoken, and talented. He wanted to talk to her forever. He wanted to know what she was going to say when their parents burst in chastising and yelling. He kept his face smoothe when his mother gave his side a sharp pinch. 

The two of them shared glances through the practice run through and seeing Hermione flustered made him giddy. The effect they had on each other was intoxicating.    


His eyes were glued to her when the mystery member of the family showed up. A ‘Lady Krum. He had never heard of her in his life. Maybe it was a wedded name or something. Maybe a distant cousin? He wasn’t sure. 

The new addition to the great room seemed to make his bride even more nervous. He had no doubt that she was going to be a blushing bride…  _ his _ blushing bride. When the priest called her dalcop, his gaze shifted to a glare towards the priest and he opened his mouth to put the priest back in place. 

“Can you not count? Do you not wish to be wed, Madam Granger?” The priest asked angrily. 

“No! No, it’s-” Hermione stuttered. 

His heart ached at what she had to say. He had felt that they had hit it off even if they only knew each other for a few hours at this point. It could be worse. He knew they both knew that. “You do not?” Draco asked, trying to keep his face composed but couldn’t help the hurt feelings that were etching across his face. 

“No! I meant, no I do not not wish to be married. I very much want to-” her words came tumbling out quickly, trying to explain herself. 

Relief flooded him as she was saying she very much wanted to wed him but the priest pulled him from his thoughts immediately. 

“Pay attention! Master Malfoy, have you remembered the ring? Madam Granger, and his?” The priest asked with a brow coming up. 

Draco pulled out the family heirloom that went from bride to bride from his father’s side. He noticed her eyeing it with a slight awe and he was more than happy that she was so pleased with it.  Then her ring for him fell, the wine spilled, and the priest made an ultimatum of her not being able to wed him if she didn’t learn her vows. 

The exit the Granger family made was quick and Draco didn’t even verbally get to bid his bride a goodbye. 

Draco was quiet through dinner, letting his parents rant about the disaster of the rehearsal and how ghastly her parents acted. His mind was on Hermione. Her talent at the harp. Her ability to properly hold a conversation with him. The flustered nature she had while they were reciting vows. 

He excused himself from the table and went to the parlor, sitting at the chair of the harp, smiling. Her fingers had moved so delicately and with such intention… he felt a pull in his gut. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dalcop - an old word for "dull-head" or dumb
> 
> *skŭpa moya - bulgarian for 'my darling'


	3. No Ticket Home

“Madame Granger? I cannot find Miss Granger.” Nanny wrung her hands. 

Her mother looked at Nanny through the mirror. “What in the world do you mean, you “cannot find her”?” Her tone was curt and the glare she had could have shattered the mirror. 

“She is not in her bed… I looked all around the house and she isn’t anywhere to be found,” her words were a bit strangled, “I even looked outside. Her bed wasn’t even slept in.” 

“Oh my, oh my, oh my,” she started to fan herself, panting. “Find my husband.” Her mother snapped at Nanny. 

Nanny scurried off.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

The police and detectives were on their way out of the house when the Grangers headed over to the Malfoys. Her mother was torn up with grief at the idea of her daughter running away or being kidnapped. 

A blistering angry Lord and Lady Malfoy answered the door, glaring at the Grangers.

“Our son was stood up at the altar!” Lady Malfoy shrieked. Draco peeked out from behind his parents, blushing. 

“Hermione is missing. We see your son is here.” Madame Granger said, wringing her hands. So her daughter didn’t elope. “We think someone took her.”

Sir Granger cleared his throat. “The police are searching for her. We are going to have to put the wedding on hold until our daughter is found.” 

The older Malfoys narrowed their eyes while their son frowned. “How unfortunate.” Lord Malofy spoke slowly. “Regardless, we are one bride short of the wedding.” 

“Not to mention the financial implications.” Lady Malfoy said under her breath. “A most scandalous embarrassment for the entire Malfoy name."

“Just give us a chance to find her, please.” Madame Granger said quietly, eyes and throat tight. “Give us until dawn.”

“Very well until dawn.” Lord Malfoy said with a sigh.

Lord and Lady Malfoy looked at each other, frowning deeply. 

Draco excused himself and headed to his room. He dressed in his going out clothes. He needed to go look for his bride! He had really liked Hermione and knew that they were a good pairing. After putting his jacket on he was headed out the back door when Lady Krum stopped him. 

“Lord Malfoy,” she said gently. 

“Lordling, as I have yet to inherit the title.” He said dryly and turned to look at the blonde. “How can I help you, Lady Krum?” 

“Well after the interesting afternoon of the empty altar…” She shrugged, “thought you could use some company. Especially with the bride who’s gotten cold feet.”

“My bride didn’t get cold feet.” Draco spoke with confidence. “She was kidnapped. I am sure of it. Miss Granger and I hit it off and-” 

“The same silly little girl who couldn’t even say her vows? Oh please, a distinguished young man like yourself needs someone who values her vows.” Her hand rested on his bicep. 

“I need to leave.” He spoke tersely, “Now. My bride is missing.” Draco shrugged her arm off and went out the back door

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧**

When Hermione came to, she was more than confused. She was in a bed, her head aching from such a  _ strange _ dream. It was so bloody cold. She let out a soft breath and tried to pull the covers more tightly over her body. 

“Sorry, I know it can be frigid down here.” A deep, accented voice spoke. 

Hermione shrieked, falling out of the bed. She scrambled to the wall, “Who are you and where am I?!” She screeched, staring at the obvious corpse on the bed with her. He was a pale grey color, his eyes a deep brown. His face was hollow, a good portion of his teeth showing through the rotted off skin. His tux had a large slice in the stomach and was stained with blood. She could make out the ribs through the ripped fabric. 

“Well,  _ skŭpa moya, _ I am your husband. My name is Viktor.” He smiled gently. “And we are currently in the underworld.” He nodded. 

Hermione blinked and screamed again, trying to scramble away from him when he tried to come over to help her back up. “I’m dreaming! Or I am in the process of dying from hypothermia because I obviously hit my head when I fell.” She shook her head, running her hands through her hair. 

Viktor chuckled, “You’re not dreaming. I brought you here. You said your vows and I said ‘I do.’ so here we are.”

Her blinks turned into a stare. “If all of that is true. I have to get back to the world of the living.” She said slowly. “I have a wedding to be at, as the bride.” She explained. “I need to return.” 

“ _ Moya lyubov _ , you can’t go back.” He laughed and pulled her up and into her arms. He gave her a twirl and started to do a slight waltz. “We belong to the world of the dead now.” Viktor gave her a twirl. “Oh! I got you a wedding gift.” He reached under the bed and pulled out a box. “Here you are.” 

A wild array of emotions ripped through her. She couldn’t get back? She was in the world of the undead? Don’t the dead stay dead?  _ Well obviously not _ . Hermione tentatively took the box, trying to organize her thoughts as she opened it. “Oh, bones. Lovely.” She said slowly, a bit confused. 

The bones start to rattle before they assemble into a cat. There was a small leather collar in the box. “Crookshanks?” She asked with a gasp and put it on the bone-cat. “Oh my word. How did you know?” 

Viktor shrugged, “I’m your husband! I know all things.. But your name.” He teased before looking serious. 

“Hermione.” She said as her heart softened a bit. “Thank you, Viktor.” She said softly, looking from the cat to her supposed husband. “But… There’s been a mistake as I’m not dead.” Her words were concise and focused. “I am terribly sorry about what’s happened to you,” she gestured to his stomach. “And I would love to help you, honestly. But I  _ really _ need to get home.” 

“This is your home now, Hemie.” Viktor said firmly. 

“Oh.” Her tone was breathless and saddened-more like a whimper than actual words. 

That tugged at Viktor’s unbeating heart. “But we can talk to Elder Dumbledore. Let’s go.” He offered her his arm and when she took it carefully he chuckled, “I may be dead but I am not entirely breakable.” 

The walk through the underworld was a brief one. It was just like her town, just…  _ better _ . It seemed to be more jovial, brighter. Everyone was happy too, even though they were dead. More life in death, she guessed. 

The duo stopped at the church and Viktor led her up the endless spiral staircase to the top of the spire. “Elder Dumbledore… are you here?” Viktor called out, letting them both into what could be his office. “Hello? Are you home?” 

“Hello?” A fragile, male voice comes from behind a stack of books before he made an appearance. Hermione was shocked at the appearance. He was merely bones with faint hair that formed a beard with glasses resting on the skull.

“Ah! There you are!” Viktor grinned and led Hermione to sit at his desk. 

“Son! There you are.” His voice was scratchy and fragile yet mature and wise. 

Viktor gestures to Hermione, “I’ve brought my wife, Hermione.” 

Elder Dumbledore tilt’s his head, “What’s that? A wife?” 

“Uh, pleasure to meet you, sir.” Hermione spoke quietly, hiding slightly behind Viktor. 

“We need to go up. Upstairs.” Viktor nodded, “Visit the land of the living. For her so she can see that it’s much better here. To settle her family matter.” 

“Land of the living you say?” Dumbledore said, looking over the glasses (well Hermione assumed so). “Oh, my boy.” He sighed and shook his head a bit. 

Viktor frowned a bit, reaching over to squeeze Hermione’s thigh, “Please, Elder Dumbledore.” 

“Now, why go up there when people are dying to get down here?” The elder’s tone was a bit confused. 

Hermione cleared her throat to plead, “Sir, I beg you to help. It would mean so much to me… to us.” She gestured between herself and Viktor. 

“It’s just not natural. I don’t know.” Elder Dumbledore spoke quietly. 

“Please, Elder Dumbledore. Surely there is something that you can do.” Viktor pressed. 

With a heavy movement of bones (a sigh, Hermione guessed), he waved his hands a bit. “Let me see what I can do. Where did I put that book?” He mumbled to himself, “I left it here somewhere. Ah! Yes, here it is. I have it.” He opened it across his desk. 

_ How in the world does he see? He has no eyes _ . She thought to herself before shaking herself out of that. This was a reality she didn’t know existed. 

A low sound comes from the old bones, “Yeah, just what I thought. You cannot return to the world of the living, Miss Hermione.” Elder Dumbledore gave her a sad look. 

She could feel her tears well. “Well, thank you.” Her voice was thick. “Viktor, can we go back? I need to lay down. I feel ill.” she said softly.

Viktor nodded, “Of course, my lovely bride. Elder Dumbledore, thank you endlessly.” He led Hermione back down the spire and to where she was resting before. “I’ll see if I can find you a hot cup. Have a rest. I forget the living needs that.” He chuckled to himself and helped her down onto the bed. 

Once he was gone, Hermione let herself sob. She was essentially kidnapped by someone who thought that they were married! She cried harder before she heard a small mew. The bones of Crookshanks were following the living cat that she had been following earlier. “Oh! There you are! Where did you bring me?” She asked with a soft gasp. “Can you get me out?” 

With a soft meow the cat started towards the window and Hermione followed. He hopped down before looking up with a soft mew. She climbed out the window and looked at the kitten. “Well?” She asked quietly, looking around. 

The small cat took off at the same speed it did when leading her to the forest and she started off after it. 

Before too long, she was back in the forest again. “Oh my goodness, thank you. Thank you,” she gasped and tears pricked her eyes as she hurried through the forest back to her house. She got to the edge when she saw her blonde fiancé. “Draco!” She gasped and ran up to him, tears on her face. 

“Hermione!? I am so happy to see you.” Draco said breathlessly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. “Where have you been? Are you all right? Who’s taken you? We need to find your parents.” 

“I… I..” She could barely get a word in around her tears. 

“Oh dear,” He spoke quietly, moving his hand to rub her arms, “You’re cold as death.” He took this moment to take her in, “Your coat,” he looked at her clothing state. He noticed she was in her nightgown. “You are not decently dressed and your coat is torn!” He said in a slight panic. “Oh no, are you-” 

“I’m not-not safe.” She said quickly. “But I’ve been taken. I need you to keep me.” Hermione’s words went high in octave. 

“I’ll always keep you safe.” He said firmly. “I need to be frank with you,” he took a deep breath. “I was nervous before… but then on meeting you. I felt that I should be with you always.” Draco spoke to her, eyes glassy. 

Hermione felt her heart warm her entire body. “I feel like I should be with you always.” 

“I concur. And our wedding can’t come soon enough.” His words were heavy with emotion. “Let’s get you home. You can report the man who took you to the authorities. No one will ever touch you again.” He said fiercely. 

A familiar Bulgarian accent came from behind her, “Skupa? Who is this?” 

Draco tightened his arms around Hermione trying to adjust her behind him, “Darling, who is he?” 

“I’m her husband.” Viktor said with a deep frown.

“Hermione?” Draco asked with confusion in his tone and a frown. 

“Draco, wait. You don’t understand. He’s  _ dead _ . He  _ took _ -” 

Viktor reached around Draco, gripping Hermione’s wrist. He pulled her along and she felt a pull deep in her gut. Draco’s arms around her disappeared as she felt a deeper chill than Winter’s frost. 

“No!” She screamed, smacking Viktor’s chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Moya lyubov* is Bulgarian for "my love"


	4. There’s Still A Wedding

Draco’s bride felt dragged from his embrace. “Hermione!” He shouted, “Hermione!” His yell echoed through the forest, the cold air piercing his lungs. 

He turned on his heel and sprinted back to his parents, his heart racing wildly. He stopped short. She said that the man was dead… he changed course and headed to the church. He ran straight to the doors and knocked, “Father! Father! Are you in there?” Draco called out. 

The priest came to the door surprised. “Lord Malfoy,” he said, looking down at the young man in front of him. He looked like he was absolutely trembling. “What are you doing here? You should be at home, prostrate with grief.” 

“Father Snape, I have to ask you something.” Draco panted a bit. 

“This is… most irregular. You’re here, sweaty, and short of breath.” Father Snape regards\ed him with a glare.

“Please, I beg of you.” He begged the priest. “You are the only one in the village who knows of what awaits beyond the grave.” His words came out in a jumbled mess. 

“A grim topic for what used to be a groom-to-be.” The priest said, looking down his nose at the trembling blonde. 

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. “It is _a_ groom, unfortunately. Which is why I must know: can the living marry the dead?” He asked nervously and wrung his hands together. 

Father Snape gave him a ghastly look, “Now _what on earth_ are you speaking about?” 

Draco just shook his head, “Nothing. It’s nothing. I’m so sorry for bothering you father.” He waved and started to walk backwards. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow. Good day.” 

His head was down as he walked, lost in thought the entire walk. He tried to make sense of what Hermione was saying. But part of him couldn’t forget how much he felt that they were meant to be together and was elated she felt the same. 

He got home and slowly dressed down, heading to the library to start some research when he heard his parents in the drawing room, discussing the current situation. 

“It will be years before we can show ourselves in public again.” Lady Malfoy spoke indignantly. 

“My darling,” Lord Malfoy sighed, “What shall we do?” 

“We shall continue as planned, with or without Miss Granger.” Her words were fierce. “For that girl to toss aside such a fine young man like Draco…” She tutted and shook her head. 

“It’s absolutely criminal.” A high pitched female voice spoke. Draco frowned as he tried to figure out who it was. “Why, if I was betrothed to a man like your son… I would lavish him with riches, befitting royalty.” The female sighed. 

Draco risked peeking his head around the corner. It was _Lady Krum_! 

“Your husband is a most fortunate man.” Lord Malfoy said with an arched brow. 

A frown etched Lady Krum’s face, “Alas, I am not married.” She said softly. “I was married some years ago… but,” she sniffed and looked out the window as she swallowed thickly, “but a tragedy snatched my young groom away.” Her lip trembled. “When one lives alone, wealth counts for naught.” 

Draco had heard enough and hurried off to the library. But he wasn’t alone for long. His parents found him and his mother marched in first. 

“Marvelous news, my dragon.” Lady Malfoy clapped her hands a bit. “There will be a wedding after all.” 

“You found her?” Draco immediately perked up. 

His mother tutted, “Make haste, my son. Our relatives are going to arrive sometime soon. And we need you looking presentable for Lady Krum.” 

“Lady Krum?” Draco frowned and raised his brow. 

“She will make a fine wife.” Lord Malfoy picked a spare lint off his jacket. “What a fortuitous turn of events indeed.”

Lady Malfoy clapped a bit. “A far better prospect this time.” 

Draco sputtered a bit, “But I do not love her. You cannot make me do this.” He shook his head. 

“Ah but we must.” Lord Malfoy sighed. 

“Father, Mother, please, I beg of you both.” Draco pleaded. “There must be another way.” 

Lord Malfoy held his hands up, “Without your marriage to Lady Krum…” 

“We will be forced, penniless, into the street.” Lady Malfoy finished sternly. 

“We are destitute.” Lord Malfoy added with a slight chagrin. 

“But Hermione,” Draco started, a deep frown on his face. 

“Hermione Granger has gone, son.” Lord Malfoy said with finality in his tone. “You shall marry Lady Krum tomorrow.” 

“According to plan.” Lady Malfoy mumbled. 

“According to plan.” Lord Malfoy nodded. 

Lady Krum cleared her throat as she entered the room, walking up to a sullen looking Draco. “Oh my darling,” she cooed, “don’t look at me that way. You only have to suffer this union until death do us part.” A slight shrug came from the petite blonde as she smiled devilishly at him. 

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧**

Hermione was storming up the stairs of the spires, spitting mad. Viktor was following after her. It was a bit odd to Hermione because here she was huffing and puffing and Viktor was silent but stayed caught up with her. 

She stormed into Elder Dumbledore’s office, the door slamming open. “Elder Dumbledore!” She screamed out. 

“Skŭpa, please. This is an elder.” He tried to reason with her. 

But there was no reasoning with Hermione Granger. Not when she did the very thing that this bag of bones said she couldn’t do! “DUMBLEDORE!” She screeched. 

The skeleton came out of the shadows of his library. “Ah back so soon.” He gave what she thought was a smile. “Feeling better?” He looked over his half-moon spectacles. 

“I am not _feeling better_ , Elder Dumbledore.” She sneered at him. “Do you want to know where I just was? I was in the land of the living in the arms of my fiancé! And would you like to know how I did that?” She didn’t give him a chance to even open his mouth to respond. “I _walked back_ to the land of the living!”

Viktor wrapped his arm around her waist, “Hermie, please.” 

“No, don’t Hermie me!” She smacked his hand. “Tell me why you lied to me, Elder!” Hermione slammed her hands down on his desk. 

“Because Miss Granger, it is simply not allowed for you to go above ground.” Elder Dumbledore spoke slowly. “Because if it gets out that we are able to get back up… Well, you see, everyone will go back up and I cannot have that. It is my duty as the Elder of this village in this part of the underworld to protect us and upstairs.” He explained simply. 

“I am _alive._ My heart is _beating_ . I _breathe_ . _I do not belong here_.” She spoke with controlled anger. “Now, I will keep leaving. I will keep going back up. I will start to spread it around to others.” Hermione’s words were strong without a quaver. “Let me go home.” 

“ _Hermie_ …” Viktor said a bit sadly. His didn’t think his dead heart could be broken again, but here it was. His bride was so unhappy... 

Elder Dumbledore faced Hermione for a long moment. “What we can do… we can do a series of trials.” He nodded, “you pass them? We will let you go home. No questions asked. Your husband here will have to stay as he is not alive.” A huge movement of bones indicating a sigh came from him. “You do not pass them, you die. Stay here with your husband for the rest of forever.” He nodded. 

“Fine, I’ll do these series of trials. I am going to go home.” She spoke angrily and arched her brow. 

“Very well then. The first is of musical talent and the next will be of wits.” Elder Dumbledore nodded. “And the final will be a trial of honesty.” 

“Let’s get started.” Hermione said, puffing her chest up a bit. 

“I’ll give you an hour to prepare.” Elder Dumbledore said, walking out of the room. 

Hermione and Viktor walked back to where he had set up a room for her. 

“Is that really what you want? To go back? We are married, you know.” He spoke with such sadness it pulled at her heart. 

“I do know. But I am betrothed and I am alive. I do not want to die. I’m not ready.” She said softly and rested her hands on his arms. “I think you are a fine man. If you were alive and we met under different circumstances. I would be more than enthralled to be courted by you.” Hermione searched his eyes. 

Viktor took that moment to look away, “We both said vows.” He pouted. “You said ‘I do’. And so did I.” He mumbled. 

Hermione reached up and cupped his face, “I know I did. I-I thought that your finger was a branch. I was practicing for my own wedding.” She mumbled. “I am sure that you were a perfect husband to your widow.” 

He sighed and searched her face. “I love you.” His voice cracked, staring at her. 

She ran her thumb along his cheek. “And I’ve grown fond of you.” Even if he did take her from her fiancé and had her trapped here. She didn’t hold it against him. He was obviously- “How did you die?” She asked abruptly. “If that’s an okay question for me to ask,” she added softly. 

He pulled her to the bed and settled her next to him, holding her hand in his, fiddling with her fingers. “It’s not a nice story, skŭpa. It’s a tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul.” He swallowed thickly, “I was a very eligible bachelor in Bulgaria,” he smiled ruefully. “There was a young woman in this town I had met when my family was here for a visit. The girl I had met was a beauty who happened to come into town at the same time.” He blinked a couple of times. “She was of a different social class but it didn’t matter to me. I was in love at first sight.” He squeezed Hermione’s hand. “We had a short engagement with a quick marriage. We stayed here as I thought she was from here. On our honeymoon,” he shook his head, “we had gone to dinner and just got back-it was late. She wanted to show me something in the garden…” He was getting visually uncomfortable. “She was dressed like a dream… I was in this,” he gestured to his outfit. “Next thing I knew, I couldn’t see her anymore. We were in the forest and she was just gone.” 

Hermione leaned into him, rubbing the back of his hand gently, trying to be encouraging. 

“I called her name a few times, starting to worry my wife had hurt herself… but no. She was hiding behind a tree, with an axe.” He stared at the floor. “Everything went black. There was no light, no hell. I just opened my eyes, I was dead as dust.” If he could cry he would. “She went on to take everything that she had married into and ran away. I-I couldn’t believe it. That she didn’t love me like I did her. She loved my money. So in that moment of waking up in the afterlife I decided that I would wait for my true love to set me free.” 

“And I came along…” Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, her heart overcome with sadness for this man. 

“Exactly skŭpa, you came along. You said your vows so perfectly. You’re lively and wonderful. Everything my former wife wasn’t. You’re kind. And you are so full of love.” Viktor said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Thank you. I hope I am able to set you free in the way that you need.” Her words were a whisper. 

“You already have.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now, have a rest before we have to see Elder Dumbledore.” 


	5. Trials

Hermione was sitting in a chair, back ramrod straight. There was an ancient harp sat between her legs. Her eyes flitted between Viktor and to the giant raven whose eyes were open, half its body decayed. 

She had to put this creature to sleep. And according to Elder Dumbledore this creature wasn’t meant to sleep as it was a guard. 

“You can do this skúpa.” Viktor encouraged. 

Hermione was allowed to pick her instrument, and of course she chose a harp. “Thank you, Viktor.” She said before she took a deep breath. Her eyes drifted close and her fingers expertly plucked over the harp strings. After a bit she started to sing softly. 

The half decomposed raven fought off sleep as hard as he could but in the end, his head tucked head under his wing. Her eyes opened at the last verse and saw he was sleeping. She grinned and finished. She got up and walked over slowly, stroking the powerful creature’s wing. 

Viktor stared at Hermione in awe. “Hermie, that was... absolutely beautiful.“ 

Hermione looked at him, blushing. “Thank you Viktor.” She hummed and came over to walk into his open arms. “I did it.” 

“You did.” He smiled, “Wonderful lyubov.” He said and kissed her forehead gently. 

Hermione leaned into it and flushed a bit. “Thank you.” 

“Ready for the next one?” He asked her softly, rubbing her back. 

“No.” She laughed weakly. “But let’s do it.” 

The trial of wits was her playing chess. She had to admit, she didn’t do it terribly often. But her father had insisted that she get a tutor and learn how to play. But she was no expert. Her winning took her by surprise. 

Now was the one that she was genuinely worried about. The trials of honesty. 

She sat in a chair in front of a group of dead people and Viktor was sitting next to her. She reached out and grabbed his hand in hers to soothe her anxieties. There was a table of three, starting harshly at her. 

“Welcome to the trials of honesty.” Elder Dumbledore announced to the group. Everyone murmured with excitement. 

“Now, Miss Granger. I am going to ask a series of questions. If you answer dishonestly. You will be slowly further pushed to death.” Elder Dumbledore said with a hum. 

Hermione nodded her heart clenching. She looked to Viktor. 

“You are an honest woman. You can do this.” He whispered in her ear with a peck to the cheek afterwards. 

Hermione squared her shoulders. “Let’s start.” 

“Are you in love with Viktor?” Elder Dumbledore asked. 

“I am quite fond but not in love.” She said and squeezed his thigh. 

“Do you want to die?” He asked slowly. 

“No.” She said honestly. 

There seemed to be an endless amount of questions and they all were invasive and exhausting for there to think about. She was grateful for the end and she had been honest the entire time. 

The judges deliberated and all three nodded and looked at her. The one on the far right stood up. “Miss Hermione Granger, the judges and I have determined that you have been entirely honest during all the questions. You have passed these trials.” 

Hermione could have fainted with relief. She looked to Viktor who was giving her a small smile. “Wonderful work. I had the utmost confidence in you.” 

“Thank you.” She said and stood up, taking Viktor’s hand to lead him back to Elder Dumbledore’s spire. 

“So… only fond then?” Viktor asked as they walked up the stairs. 

Hermione blushed a bit, “I am in love with another, Viktor. I hope you understand. As I told you, if things were different and you were alive…” she gave a small shrug. “I think we could have made it work.” She said with a squeeze to his hand. 

“I understand, Hermie. A beating heart is no contest for a still one.” He half-heartedly teased. 

She frowned a bit but didn’t respond. He wasn’t wrong. And she did love Draco with all that she was. 

They entered the room where his desk was and called out for him. 

“Elder Dumbledore! I have passed all the trials! Give me passage home!” Hermione called out, giddy with relief. She was able to go home and be in the arms of her fiancé. 

Elder Dumbledore slowly walked out. “Ah Miss Granger, I understand the expectation of you goin home. But I am here to simply inform you that that will not be possible.” He waved his skeleton hand. 

Hermione blinked at him a few times before shaking her head, “Oh I’m glad that you find humor in this. I do not. I would like to go home, please.” 

Viktor rubbed her back. “She breezed through your trials, Elder Dumbledore. Please follow through on your end of this deal.” 

“Well, lucky for you my dear boy, you get to keep your bride. Her ceremony of life to death will be my nightfall.” Elder Dumbledore said and started towards the rows of shelves. 

“No! You said if I pass them, I get to go  _ home _ to the land of the  _ living. _ ” Hermione argued and put herself in front of the old skeleton. 

“Miss Granger, I never said land of the living. I said home. And I’m afraid my dear, this is your home.” He said with a pitiful look to her. 

Hermione felt Viktor’s arm around her waist to pull her away as she lunged forward, “No! That wasn’t the deal!” 

“Death is everyone’s home.” Dumbledore said with a shrug and continued down the aisle of shelves. 

Viktor carried her out of the room while she cursed Dumbledore and cried. He carried her all the way back to the room. He laid her in the bed to let her sob and stood in the window, listening to her cry. 

“Skúpa, I am going to get you out of here.” Viktor spoke gravely and came to her bed, kneeling next to it. He gently pushed the curls out of her face. He wiped her tears off with his hand before he wiped her nose. “Enough tears.” His words were soft. “I’ll get you home to your groom. I can’t keep you here. It’s wrong.” He said gently and stroked her hair. “My dreams were taken from me. And now…. Well now I’ve stolen them from someone else. I love you, Hermie. But you’re not mine.”

This made Hermione cry a bit more before she nodded. “Thank you, Viktor. Thank you.” 

“Let me save you from this. You have a whole life to live.” He smiled and rest his forehead against hers for a moment. 

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧**

“Draco, we must get you on your way.” Dobby, the Malfoy butler said with raised eyebrows. 

“Yesterday, I thought my wedding would be a happy moment. A joyous event… Now I feel like I’m caught in the tide, pulled out to sea, drowning.” His eyes were hard out the window. 

“Well lad, the sea leads to many places, does it not?” Dobby asked. “And maybe, you’ll land somewhere better than what Miss Granger was going to be for you.” 

Draco shook his head but followed his butler out and down the stairs to the waiting carriage. He ignored his parents' conversation and their attempts at bringing him into it. He was upset with them that they would so quickly marry him off to the next eligible bachelorette especially when his bride  _ was alive _ and just taken somewhere else. 

After some last minute huffing and puffing from his mother over his attire, he stood tall at the front of the church. His family was filling the pews on his side while hers had nobody. He tried to not take note. But he could only imagine her in-laws weren’t entirely happy with her being married off. 

The music started and Draco straightened as the blonde made her way down the aisle. He tried to focus on her but couldn’t. The sea was still drowning him. His bride didn’t hold a candle to the young woman he was in love with. But here he was having to make it work, trying to grab a hold of a life raft. But this woman wasn’t his life raft, she was his anchor pulling him down to the depths while he struggled to grip the buoy. 

Once she was at the altar, they started their vows. Draco went first, speaking solemnly. “With this hand I will lift your sorrows.” He held up her right hand. “Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine.” He poured the wine into their shared cup. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.” He lit his long, white candle before pulling out the ring. “With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” He slid the ring onto her pale fingers. 

He listened to her recite her vows, watching each movement. His heart didn’t stir, if anything his stomach hurt. “And with this ring-” 

“I’m here! I’m here!” A voice yelled out as the doors slammed open. 

Draco looked down the aisle and his heart jumped. It was his  _ true _ bride. The brunette that he had already fell in love with. 


	6. Poisoned Wine With A Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, please forgive me for being so late on the update to a "halloween" au. I had family visiting and then the election was happening and sprinkle that off with depression and it is a recipe for not doing anything. please enjoy the final chapter <3

Viktor held Hermione’s hand tightly as they went through the path that the cat had taken her through earlier. “We’ve made it and I-” 

“Can you please make sure I make it to Draco’s okay?” Hermione asked softly, biting down on her lip. 

“Of course, Hermie.” Viktor said with a sad smile and shifted to link his arm with hers. 

They were silent as they walked through the town. “Does it look much different than what you remember?” Hermione asked after a bit. 

“Not very.” He hummed. “It is rather dull and boring, though.” He said honestly. 

“Not as bright as the underworld.” She commented and looked up at him. 

He gave her a sad smile. “Well, you see. I don’t want to be in either. I would like to be free…”

“I know. I hope you are soon.” She said softly and led him to the church. “Here we are.” 

“Uh, Hermie… he’s standing at the altar.” He peeked through the window. 

Before she could stop herself she burst through the door, “I’m here! I’m here!” She yelled as she hurried down the aisle. Her heart broke a bit when she saw Lady Krum at the altar. Hermione could feel Viktor’s eyes on her as her run slowed to a walk. 

Draco left the blonde at the altar and ran to meet Hermione halfway down. “You’ve made it back to me.” He said and rubbed his hands down her arms before holding hands tightly with her. 

“I did. I came back to you.” She whispered. “Viktor helped me.” She glanced back at the panicked looking Viktor. He was closing the distance between them and gripped the back of her coat. 

“Skúpa,” he breathed out nervously. 

“Viktor?” She asked and let herself go into Draco’s arm and she turned to look at him. 

Draco held her tighter, “Darling?” He whispered. 

“Hermie, that’s-” He was cut off by the outrageous cries from the Malofy parents. 

Viktor held the back of her jacket harder and pulled her back. Hermione carefully pulled away from Draco and turned to face Viktor. “Viktor, what’s wrong?” She asked softly, reaching out to rub his forearms gently. 

Draco’s hands went to rest on her waist, frowning deeply. “Hermione,” he breathed out. 

“That’s her.” Viktor said to Hermione, his eyes still on the blonde. “That’s Astoria. My widow. My-” 

“You?” Astoria sneered, glaring at the trio before storming down the aisle as well. 

“Astoria?” Viktor said with a deep frown. 

“You!” She gasped, shocked and surprised. “I left you.” She said angrily before dropping her voice so only she and the three others could hear, “for dead.” She hissed. 

Lord and Lady Malfoy were standing a few pews down while most of the family saw themselves out from the dramatics. Once Astoria said she left the other gentlemen, they were both appalled. 

“Lady Krum!” Hermione gasped. “How dare you! You murdered such a-” 

“You are obviously delusional.” Astoria spoke with venom in her tone. “Sorry to cut things short, but my husband and I must be on our way.” She grabbed Draco’s arm. 

“Take your hands off of him.” Hermione said angrily and stepped forward. Viktor reached forward at the same time Draco did to hold onto Hermione. 

“Do not make me kill you too.” Astoria said boredly, heading back up the altar to grab a few of the silver pieces off the table. “I guess this is where I must make my daring escape.” She grabbed the wine, brandishing it. “But before I go, a toast to Viktor, my dead husband. A groom for only a few days, dying a virgin.” She sighed dramatically before getting an evil glint in her eye. “Tell me, my dear…” Her eyes were hard on Viktor's. “Can a heart still break once it’s stopped beating?” Her head tilted to the side in a mean look, brows coming up.

Hermione gasped in horror and stepped out of Draco’s arms. “You are a foal, evil, loathsome creature.” She said in anger, stepping up to her getting ready to throw a punch at this blonde. “Viktor is a wonderful man. He is kind, loving, and caring. And you-and you,” Hermione shook her head, pulling out of Draco’s grasp when he tried to grab her, “killed him! You had the opportunity of having a wonderful, fruitful life!” 

Before Viktor or Draco could stop her, Hermione landed a square punch to the face. Draco picked her up by wrapping his arms around her waist and including her arms. “C’mon darling. No fisticuffs.” He soothed. 

Viktor’s brows shot up, “Hermie, thank you but not necessary.” He sighed out softly. He faced the blonde. “I hope that you find happiness.” He said softly. 

Astoria took a few steps back, cackling. “Happiness is money. Not love.” She shook her head and picked up the goblet of wine. 

Hermione struggled in Draco’s arms and whimpered softly. “My darling, hush.” Draco soothed. 

“Answer me this, can you still taste the wine? Feel the warmth when it blooms in your chest?” Astoria asked mockingly and took a long sip off the goblet before tilting her head back to finish it.

“Don’t answer. She is just mocking you.” Hermione said angrily and wiped her face off. 

“She forgot,  _ skŭpa moya,  _ she poisoned the goblet.” He whispered and the trio watched her try to aunter off before she started to choke on her own vomit. She clawed at her throat, her hand going white gripping the table to steady herself. “She planned on having your groom drink that after they said their vows. But since she drank the whole thing it worked more quickly than it should have.” He looked at the couple for a moment. 

“Is she-” Draco started as Astoria’s body fell to the floor. 

“Dead.” Hermione said with finality in her tone. 

The church began to sparkle and shimmer. Hermione’s head and Draco’s both spun for a moment and Viktor firmly held both of them by their biceps. The world seemed to settle itself right again and all that was left was Astoria’s lifeless body. 

“Oh my god.” Draco muttered. 

“Her soul went to hell.” Viktor said plainly and looked between the couple, a sad look on his face. He reached out and grabbed Hermione’s hand. “Skŭpa moya, thank you. Thank you for being you. For helping me. I’m… I feel better.” He said as he was slowly stepping back. 

Hermione followed Viktor, hand still in his. Draco let his hand rest on her back as she followed the corpse. 

“It’s time for me to go.” He said softly and squeezed Hermione’s hand. “The relief you’ve brought me, skŭpa… I will be eternally grateful to you.” His words came out thick as the moonlight bathed him to be paler than he was. “You’ve given me life again.” He grinned and kissed her knuckles before letting go. “Live your life fully, with love. Take care of her, groom.” He didn’t look at Draco as he acknowledged him. “Grow old together. Live.” He nodded looking to the moon with a deep breath. His body started to break away into snowflakes. Where he was standing a flurry of snowflakes tornadoes over him and danced off into the night. 

Hermione watched with tears on her face and Draco’s arms firmly around her. “He’s at peace.” She whispered and leaned back into Draco. 

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･Epilogueﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧**

Hermione’s arm was around her father’s as they walked down the aisle together. “Well, well, look at your husband.” Her father whispered. “Quite handsome.” 

“Completely.” She couldn’t tear her eyes from Draco’s. His face had tears trickling down his cheeks, his smile was huge. 

When it came time for their kiss, Hermione melted against him. Draco’s arms tightened around her before he pulled away with a soft smile. 

“I love you, darling.” He murmured to her.

“As I love you, skŭpa.” She whispered back. 

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧**

Hermione was helping the nanny bathe the children. “Scorpious, please dress yourself. You’re four years old. Your PJs are right there.” She said patiently, “And help Viktor with his. I’ll finish bathing the twins and we can do story time.” Hermione called out. 

“Story time?!” Draco said, picking up his two older sons. “How are my naked boys.” He teased before helping the two of them dress. “Nanny, you’re dismissed. I’ll take over helping.” 

Hermione smiled up at Draco, “Welcome home darling. Long day?” 

He leaned down to give her a kiss. “It was but I am so glad to be home. Have you had dinner?” He asked. 

“Fed the children and was waiting for you. I was thinking we could have dinner in the library.” She answered after giving him a kiss back. 

“Sounds lovely.” He said as he carried his four and three year old out of the bathroom.

Her one year olds looked up at her and splashed a bit. “Oh goodness, we are feeling a bit jiggly.” She teased, splashing the water a bit. 

Ophelia cooed and reached for her twin brother. “Do you want Oxius?” She cooed out and rinsed the toddlers. She draped the towels over her shoulders and carefully scoops each one up and carries them into the nursery where Draco was telling her older sons a wild story about dragons. Five years of marriage with him went in a flash and she was still madly in love with him and fell in love with him again everyday. 

After dressing the toddlers, they all gathered in the large bed she had placed in their nursery for just this. She picked up her favorite novel from her childhood and settled in as he children piled around her. Draco laid his head on her thighs, the twins snuggled into him. 

She read slowly and evenly. The toddlers fell asleep against them and Dracos carried each one to their cribs carefully. Viktor’s eyes were heavy and Hermione carried him to his bed. 

Scorpious walked to his bed, “Mummy, will you please play.” 

Hermione glanced at Draco. He gave each baby a soft kiss. “I’ll make sure dinner is ready to go in the library.” He kissed her temple lightly. 

She sat at the harp in the corner of the room and started to play softly. She waited until she was halfway through the song and came over to check on her eldest who was snoring softly. She smiled and put out all the lights before heading to the library.

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧**

Draco had watched the entire production of bathing all of his babies before he stepped in to lend a hand. He just wanted to admire the beauty of his wife and the perfect mother she was. They hired a nanny when the twins were born, but Hermione was constantly sending her home early or being completely hands on with them. 

And his children were absolute angels. They were smart and well behaved and all comely. 

Listening to her read was his favorite part of their marriage. She did it constantly for him and now for their babies. He asked the maid to bring the trays to the library. He lit candles and grabbed blankets to their couch before helping set up their small table for dinner. He poured them both wine. 

When she walked in, he opened his arms for her, “Hello darling.” He said gently, pulling her in for a deep, loving kiss, her arms looped around his neck and pressed herself against him.

“Did my beautiful wife have a good day?” He asked gently and rubbed his nose against her. 

“I did. The kids and I went to the park, did some art, some tutoring.” She shrugged a bit. “Danced.” She laughed a bit. “Scorpious started his piano lessons today.” Hermione hummed as she swayed with him. 

“Sounds like you had a full day.” He commented softly. 

“We did. How was your day at the office?” She asked, smoothing his dress shirt down a bit. 

“Long. Boring without you.” He pouted. “Bring the kids tomorrow.” He smiled and rested his forehead against hers for a moment before suggesting they eat and have wine. 

After dinner, they settled in on their sofa in the library. Draco placed himself in her arms, head resting on her chest listening to her heart beat. She had one hand buried in his soft, blonde locks, while the other held up a novel she was reading to him. Her words were confident, smooth, and soothing. 

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> just a ficlet for the spooky month of October. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy. feel free to comment. 
> 
> you can find me at my tumblr: acciofluff.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you,  
> ✧ A ✧


End file.
